Unusual Way
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: Harry and Draco reflect on how unusual their life is...


**A/N So this came to me when I was listening to 'Unusual Way' by John Barrowman and was l;ike 'this is perfect for Harry and Draco.'**

**I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them sadly.**

_In a very unusual way one time I needed you  
__In a very unusual way you were my friend  
__Maybe it lasted an hour, maybe it lasted a day  
__But somehow it will never end_

Harry looked up at the manor gates and sighed inwardly. He really hated big buildings. Taking a breath to gear himself up, Harry reached up and rang the bell. Instantly, a house elf appeared at his side and bowed low.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor sir, my name is Diffy and I am to be asking you what you be doing here sir." Harry smiled and shook his head; trust Malfoy to be pompous enough to teach an elf a greeting message.

"I am Harry Potter Diffy and I would like to see your Master." Diffy straightened up and looked at Harry through narrowed eyes.

"The senior or the junior sir?" Harry had given evidence of the Malfoys having no major part at the end battle and since then they had withdrawn into their manor and refused to come out. All apart from Draco Malfoy.

"The junior please." The house elf nodded and gripped Harry's robes before disappearing with a CRACK! taking Harry with him.

Harry reappeared in a lavish sitting room decorated in blue and silver colours. Harry blinked, his eyes searching for a flash of green and his lips turning up in a smile when he saw none.

"Well that's a worrying sight, a Potter smiling while standing in a Malfoy's living room." Harry whirled around at the voice and felt attraction spike through him when he saw Draco Malfoy standing in the door way. He was wearing a black _muggle_ suit with a crisp white shirt and a grey tie. Harry's eyes roamed over him, eagerly taking in the sight of lean legs and a long torso before resting on Malfoy's face. His face seemed less pointed but that could be due to his longer hair just falling past his ears which softened the angles of his facial features. His eyes were still the steel grey he remembered but they held a story of lessons learned and horrors that should have never been seen. "Are you going to continue staring Potter or tell me why you're here?" Harry shook himself and reached into his back jean pocket to withdraw the wand box.

He had debated wearing jeans to the Malfoy's manor but decided that he would as he was only returning a wand and not attending a ball. To his credit, they were Gucci jeans and not just some supermarket line. His emerald t-shirt clung to him slightly which outlined his broad chest and his muscled biceps. Looking down at the box again, he took a deep breath and stepped forward, holding it in front of him.

"I came to return your wand." He said shortly, hoping Malfoy couldn't hear his racing heart. Malfoy breathed out an 'oh' and stepped forward, slowly reaching out to take the box from Harry with a mixture of awe and amazement on his face. Their fingers brushed lightly when he took it and Harry instinctively pulled them into a fist when a spark shot through him. He looked to Malfoy to see if he had felt the same thing but if the other man had, he showed no evidence of having done so as he lifted the lid of the box and gazed down at his wand.

"I thought you'd keep it; I mean it _has_ been six years" He whispered as he ran a hand over it and extracted it from its box. Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"I like my wand; I have no need for another. Hermione also told me that no wand works as well as the first bought one and seeing as this is your first bought I thought you should have it back." Malfoy nodded.

"Yes I see your point." He snapped his head up. "Tea?" He asked with a bright look in his eyes. Harry looked around the room before nodding.

"Sure." Malfoy smiled and waved his wand, smiling when tea cups came floating through the door. He laughed and beamed at Harry. Harry's breath caught in his chest when Malfoy aimed his smile at him and found himself smiling back.

"Diffy!" Malfoy called. The house elf appeared instantly. "Could you fetch some tea for me and Harry here?" The house elf gave Malfoy a stern look and Malfoy added a "please" on the end of his question with a sheepish look. When the house elf disappeared again, Harry fixed Malfoy with a questioning look. "I freed him but he said he didn't want to be free, he just wanted to be treated better so I say please and thank you. Only sometimes I forget and then I get the evil look." He offered in explanation. "Well sit down Harry, the seats won't hex you."

Harry sat down, tapping his legs absent mindedly. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Harry broke it.

"Why did you call me Harry?" Malfoy looked at him as if he had two heads.

"That's you're name." He said, choosing not to add a 'duh' on the end. Harry frowned.

"But I've always been 'Potter' to you." Malfoy sighed and held out his hand.

"Draco Malfoy, I'd like to become better acquainted and maybe call you Harry." Harry smiled; Malfoy was looking at him with an expression that held apprehension, excitement and even a little fear in it. Harry turned to face him and took the hand, shivering at the arousal that swept through him. Draco's own eyes widened.

"Harry Potter and I agree." Draco smiled at him and Harry stared back. Neither moved but sat there shaking hands slowly and staring at each other. Soon, they stopped shaking their hands but neither broke hand contact or eye contact and remained there, staring in each other's eyes as though under a spell.

"Tea is being served Master." The men jumped and immediately broke all contact before Draco turned to the elf.

"Thank you Diffy, I'll call if I need you again." The house elf nodded and disappeared with a CRACK! Harry chuckled nervously and leant forward to take his cup from the tray Diffy had brought in. Draco also took his tea and they both sat back with a nervous smile and sat there in silence for a few moments.

"This is ridiculous Harry." Draco burst out after a few tense moments. "We've just 'made friends' the least we can do is talk about ourselves so the other finds out more." Harry nodded before setting his tea back on the side and turning to Draco.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, smiling at Draco in enthusiasm. Draco snorted into his tea before replacing it on the side.

"No need to take the piss Potter." He chuckled. Harry waved his finger at the blonde.

"That's Harry to you." He admonished. "Seriously, what do you want to know?" The afternoon was spent with the two new friends asking questions and learning more about each other. After a while the questions turned to marriage.

"So," Draco drawled. "you marry the Weaselette and have hoards of children?" Harry smiled sadly.

"No." He said quietly. "We were only together at her mother's insistence and we both agreed that it wasn't an ideal situation so we broke up. She's married Neville now you know." He added with a cheerful smile. Draco smiled in return.

"And you? Some woman waiting at home with your dinner?" Harry shook his head and sighed.

"You'll find out eventually I suppose, I'm gay." Draco drew in his breath and Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Look if you're going to start on a massive being-gay-is-wrong spiel then I'm leaving and we can forget the friendship we created this afternoon." Harry half stood but Draco grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

"I didn't mean that, I was just surprised is all." Harry narrowed his eyes further before nodding and sitting back down.

"Well, do you have a wife then?" Harry asked in a bid to break the silence that had settled over them. Draco shook his head.

"No," He paused for a moment, "haven't met the right person yet." Harry smiled before glancing around the room, his eyes settling on the clock. Seven pm, he had spent five hours talking to Draco!

"I suppose I better get going now, it's been nice Draco, maybe we can do it again sometime?" Draco nodded and Harry smiled before standing and going to leave.

"Wait," Draco called from the couch, "have dinner with me?" He asked, a blush settling over his cheeks. Harry frowned slightly.

"I don't know, your father and I, we're not exactly best friends." Draco chuckled.

"We could go out if you want? Nowhere fancy just a place two mates would go." Harry thought about it. He was hungry and there was no decent food back at his apartment, it would be nice to eat out...with someone. He nodded.

"Alright then Draco, I know just the place." Draco smiled.

"Diffy!" He called the house elf appeared immediately. "Please inform my parents I am eating out this evening and to enjoy themselves." The house elf nodded before disappearing again. "Well Harry, should we go?"

Harry nodded and followed Draco from the room. They walked to the outskirts of the manor until they paused just outside the gates. Harry turned to Draco and offered his arm.

"Trust me?" Draco swallowed thickly before taking the proffered arm. Harry's eyes softened but before Draco could fathom why, the lurch of apparation took all thought from his head.

They appeared in an abandoned alley that made Draco turn up his nose in disgust. Harry just laughed before pulling him out of it and into a cosy restaurant.

After they had eaten Harry apparated Draco back to the Manor gates and stepped back from him, kicking at the ground nervously.

"I had fun today." He said, raising his head to look at Draco. Draco smiled in return.

"Me too." He said softly. Harry nodded and they stood there for a few moments until Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, I better go. Owl me?" Draco nodded and Harry gave a sharp nod back. Harry took a step back and prepared to apparate.

"Wait!" Draco cried, reaching out and grabbing Harry's sleeve. "I forgot to give you something." He said shyly.

"Wha-" Harry started but was cut off when Draco pulled him close and covered his lips with his own. Harry froze as Draco moved his lips against his own. After a few awkward seconds, Draco pulled back mortified.

"Sorry…I thought…well…I should…sorry." He garbled out before turning away. Harry stepped around him and put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"What the hell?" He growled. "You're straight." He declared, poking Draco's chest.

"Well," Draco shrugged. "I never said I was…all I said was that I didn't find the right person to marry. We got on so well and you kept looking at me all evening and I thought you wanted to kiss me as badly as I wanted to kiss you and…"

"I did." Harry cut him off and kissed him. Draco moaned and curled a hand into Harry's hair, pulling him closer and running his tongue along the gap in Harry's lips. Harry opened his mouth, allowing Draco's tongue in and shoving him into a pillar by the gates. Draco cried out in pain as his head hit the stone but Harry just kissed him deeper, sliding his hands around Draco's back and under his shirt. Draco moaned into the kiss and broke it off to mark a wet path down Harry's neck. Harry dropped his head onto Draco's shoulder biting into the skin there and running his hands all over Draco's back.

"I should go." Harry whispered. Draco hummed his agreement before pulling him into another kiss. "No really I should…go." Harry took a step back and took a deep breath, trying to steady his racing heart. Draco stared at him through lust filled eyes before standing straight and taking a deep breath.

"I'll owl you." He said with a smile before darting into the gates. Merlin how he wanted to bed Harry that night. He would wait though…he could wait.

_In a very unusual way I think I'm in love with you  
__In a very usual way I want to cry  
__Something inside me goes weak  
__Something inside me surrenders  
__And you're the reason why, __**you're**__ the reason why_

"I love you." Harry stopped what he was doing and looked up at Draco. The man in question was stood, blond hair ruffled and breathing heavily. "I've been up most of the night, working it out in my head. I mean, now you work some nights, I get all worried about you and then think about what I'd do if something happened to you. I don't know what I'd do but I do know I love you. Me! Draco Malfoy! I love Harry Potter." Harry smiled and made his way over to Draco and gave him a kiss.

"I have to go to work love." Draco's shoulders sagged as he heard Harry open and close their apartment door as he left. He turned and stared at the door.

"But I love you." He whispered. "You've just brushed it off completely." Draco felt the tears well and one slipped down his cheek. "I've never told anyone that before and you just brushed it off." Draco remained standing there for a few minutes, just in his boxers, as he let a few tears of disappointment fall.

_You don't know what you do to me  
__You don't have a clue  
__You can't tell what its like to be me looking at you  
__It scares me so that I can hardly speak_

Harry watched Draco as he cleaned his way around their living room. He never did the cleaning, Draco always told him he wasn't doing it correctly and would only redo it anyway. Harry stopped watching the programme that was on the TV and watched Draco instead. The blonde was currently dusting, reaching over to get the back of the top shelf. Of course in doing so his shirt rose exposing some pale skin that made Harry's heart jump. Smiling he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, throwing it onto the floor by the table. His trousers and boxers soon followed, leaving him completely naked on the sofa.

Draco was completely oblivious, humming to himself as he dusted. Once he reached the table he saw Harry's clothes and growled.

"Harry for God's sake…" He broke off when he saw Harry beaming at him from the sofa. Dropping the duster he slowly walked over to Harry, a predatory smirk on his face. "Well well well what do we have here?" He murmured as he straddled the other man.

Harry moaned as Draco's jeans brushed against his hardness. Draco smirked evilly before diving down for a kiss which left both men gasping for breath. Draco broke the kiss off and summoned the chocolate sauce from the kitchen. Placing it on the table he stood and slowly stripped his clothes, Harry's eyes on him the whole time. Once he was naked he took up the sauce and squeezed a generous amount on his hand. Harry swallowed as Draco edged nearer.

Leaning down, Draco stole another kiss as his hand closed around Harry's cock. Harry cried out as Draco ran his hand up and down his length, slowly spreading the sauce over his cock. After several strokes, Draco broke the kiss and looked down at Harry's erection.

"Looks like someone needs cleaning up." He murmured as he sank to his knees. Harry eyed him lustfully and Draco grinned before swiping his tongue from base to tip. Harry moaned and slid his hands into Draco's hair, urging him on. Draco chuckled and swallowed Harry in one fell swoop. He sucked so his cheeks hollowed, cleaning Harry's cock with his swirling tongue and long sucks. He snuck his hand down to his own leaking cock and stroked himself along with his sucks.

"Dray…I'm go…ing…" Draco hummed in his throat and Harry came down his throat, screaming Draco's name as he did. Draco cried out as he too came and sent his seed over his stomach and hand. They both stayed in their positions, gaining their breath back before Harry banished their mess. Pulling Draco up, he pulled the blonde onto his lap and held him there.

"I love you too." He whispered. Draco stiffened and made to get up but Harry held him tight. "I didn't tell you the other day because I was scared. I've never told anyone that I love them because I don't want to lose them. But I love you Draco, I do. I'm just scared." Draco nodded.

"Me too." He whispered back and Harry hugged him tighter.

_In a very unusual way I owe what I am to you  
__Though at times it appears I won't stay, I never go  
__Special to me in my life since the first day that I met you  
__How could I ever forget you once you had touched my soul?_

"God! What did you do this time?" Draco cried as Harry walked into the room with purple hair. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I told him his hair needed redoing." Draco suppressed a groan.

"Harry, you're supposed to be trying to get on with my father." Harry sighed and came to sit next to Draco.

"I know I know." He sighed. "But to be fair Draco it would be so much easier if he didn't keep reminding me that I can't have children and therefore couldn't possibly carry on the Malfoy name." Draco pulled Harry down so his head was resting in his lap. He stroked the purple strands of hair smiling, his father _was_ inventive.

"Well look at it from his point of view. His only son is gay so he has no way to make a claim on the world when he and I have gone…there'll be no more Malfoys…ever." Harry sighed.

"I know but I didn't make you gay did I? You were already gay so it's not me who's personally responsible for there being no more Malfoy heirs."

"HARRY POTTER!" Both men froze at the below that ran through the house. Draco sighed heavily.

"This time?" He questioned. Harry blushed. "Harry?"

"His living room has a charm so when he walks through the door a wind will come at him and blow his hair in every direction." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Harry! This has got to stop. You know if you were any other bloke, they'd get on just fine with my father." Harry sat up sharply.

"Any other bloke?" He echoed. "Is that what you think every time we come here? 'This would run so much more smoothly if Harry was any other bloke.'" Draco shook his head.

"That's not what I meant…" Harry stood.

"Then what did you mean because it sure as hell sounded like you wanted someone else to make things easier."

"I meant that any other bloke would get on with my father but you don't…you don't even try."

"I do too!" Harry cried out, Draco fixed him with the look. "Well maybe I could try harder." Harry grumbled.

"Yes, you could."

"Is that what you want then Draco? Us to split up then you to find another guy to get on with your father?" Draco jumped to his feet.

"No!" He cried. "I said any other bloke would get on with my father…not that I wanted it like that. I want you Harry, your arguments with my father. I don't want some guy who'll kiss my father's arse. I was merely trying to point out that maybe my father is hard on you too…but you jumped in before I could explain." Harry blushed.

"So you don't want us to break up?" Draco scoffed.

"Salazar no! Who else will understand me as well as you do? Who else could put up with my cleaning and constant cooking? Who else could put up with _your_ purple hair? Don't you see Harry? You make me feel so alive when I'm with you that I don't want anyone else. Ever." Harry smiled.

"You know for a hardcore Slytherin you didn't half sound like a Hufflepuff." Draco blushed and ducked his head before Harry came over and brought their lips together in a kiss.

_In a very unusual way, you've made me whole._

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


End file.
